


How To Find Love (A Complication of how a Reculuse Finds Love in a Strange Place)

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eventual Sex, Origin Story, Smut, but not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story from a game where I picked four cards and they gave me my main character and my story. The game is called The Storymatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Find Love (A Complication of how a Reculuse Finds Love in a Strange Place)

He walked through the forest looking for a possible food supply. He wasn't your classic Bigfoot, he supposed that was why his family sent him to live on his own in his early days. Kristopher hated killing innocent young forest creatures for his meals and the fact that his parents tried to get him to eat the critters raw. It made Kristopher sick to his stomach so when his father finally had enough he sent him to live on his own, away from the clan, at the young age of 25. He was a large 8'6" and wasn't hard to miss in public so he lived in a part of the woods that only the over-ambitious hunter might venture to. As he made his walk to check his traps and his garden he heard the sound of crunching twigs some 20 feet off. It was moving fast so he found the closest tree and climbed up to the most secure branch. A young woman came running past in tight clothing and her ears were playing a level of sound that almost hurt his hearing. As she ran past her phone fell out of her back pocket and she just kept running. He climbed down from the tree and picked up the strange device. He had only heard about them from some of the hunters that were friendly to his people. He gripped it tight and kept walking towards his traps and garden.   
Once he reached the first trap he placed the phone in the little bag that he made out of the long grass that grew behind his cabin. There were three rabbits in his traps and some kind of animal that had escaped. His corn was doing nicely and his potatoes were just about ready along with the carrots and radishes. His lettuce was growing slowly but he assumed that is was because the soil on that side of the garden was less fertile than where his other produce was growing. The tomatoes were starting to come out of their flowers and little green bulbs were taking their places. Everything seemed to be filling in nicely. However as Kristopher watered and weeded his garden on the other side of the forest a woman was retracing her steps to find a phone that might as well have not existed.

Ellie walked slowly along the path that she thought she had just taken. She had remembered feeling the distinct loss of weight about 30 seconds ago so she felt in her pocket and, as she had thought, her phone was gone. It didn't matter, it was insured, but she needed her contacts off of that phone and her ID, Credit Card and Debit Card were stored in the back part of her phone cover. She walked slowly scanning all around her while hoping that she would see the bright pink cover or the shiny black screen sticking out of the lush green landscape around her. It was her first time in this part of the forest and she had heard from some of the hunters that it was beautiful in the fall so they assumed that it would be even more beautiful during the summer. She finally took them up on that chance and went running this morning. She reached a tree that she had remembered because it had a strange mark on it, she thought it might depict an ancient race who used to live here, and stopped. It couldn't have been before this tree because she would have noticed it by then, likely when she looked up to observe the tree. She sat down by the roots and pulled out her water pack to drink some of it down thinking how she could have lost it this time.

Kristopher was walking back towards his cabin when he heard someone breathing lightly against the tree he had climbed earlier. Before he could stop fully, however, a twig snapped beneath his heavy feet. The breathing stopped and he attempted to hide behind the nearest rock. The breathing became shallow and started to move toward him. He wanted to disappear but to leave now would risk his anonymity and that was one thing he didn't want to lose. If the breathing didn't leave, however, he would be seen as well. This was a predicament that he was never taught about.  
"I don't think you want to hurt me since you seem as scared as I am. Why don't you just come out and we can talk." Ellie was tentative and moved slowly so that she was only about five feet away from the rock where she knew the man to be hiding.  
"You would only scream and run if you saw me. Just go away." He said his voice gruff and as scary as he could make it.  
"Why is that? Are you deformed?" Ellie asked sarcastically waiting for a hunter from the bar to jump out and say "boo".  
"Yes, so just go away." She move closer despite the warning and sat on the other side of the rock.  
"Well, if your not coming out then I guess that I will just have to sit here and wait."  
"Your going to be here for a long time." Kristopher said keeping low.  
"My name is Ellie. What's yours?" She was just trying to be nice and maybe this guy knew where her phone was.  
"Kristopher. Ellie is a pretty name."  
"Thanks, it was my grandmothers. Have you seen a pink phone lying around at all." He raised his head just a bit.  
"You mean a small shiny box with a bright colored box covering it?" She turned her head slightly. Did this guy really not know what a phone was?  
"Yea." Kristopher reached in his sack and took out the phone. He slid it over the top of the rock and it landed in her lap.  
"If that's all you wanted then you can leave now." He said hoping it would be enough to get her out of here so he could go home and eat his lunch.  
"I'm not done asking you questions Kris. Why do you live out here in the woods? Is it because of your deformity?"  
"Yes. No one has called me Kris before, I like it."  
"It's a bit shorter than Kristopher. If it isn't too personal, what makes you deformed?" He wanted to crawl away and hope she couldn't hear it.  
"I'm overly tall and have really big feet." He was scared that this might give away too much about his people.  
"You mean like 'bigfoot'?" She almost laughed.  
"How could you possibly know that?" He was legitimately scared now. She stopped her laughter.  
"Oh, come on. Everyone knows that bigfoot isn't real."  
"How can you be so sure of that?" He asked without thinking.  
"Do you believe in bigfoot?"  
"Technically they are a species, so there is more than one, in fact there is a clan of them a couple states over." He felt the need to correct her even though to her it might sound crazy. His people have kept this secret for years so that they wouldn't be discovered.  
"Wow, buddy, you really are a believer. It isn't strange around here, a lot of the hunters claim to have seen him during the hunting season." It was true he had been spotted but the locals were wrong about one thing. He wasn't covered in hair. It was a camo-suit so that people wouldn't shoot at him. He did have long hair but it wasn't covering his whole body. He wore clothing and washed himself but it wasn't necessary.  
"I hate hunters, buck shot hurts." It was mumbled but she still heard it.  
"You've been shot before?"  
"Yea, only grazed but it still hurts."  
"This may seem weird but I like your voice, it makes me feel comfortable."  
"Really, cause it scares most people." He just sat back there getting comfortable and listening to this strange woman who just wouldn't leave him alone. "You have a nice voice too."  
"Thanks, my friends seem to think that I speak far to nasally."  
"I think its perfect."  
"Why don't you tell me about your family Kris?"  
"Not much to tell. They kicked me out of the family when I was 20 because I wouldn't eat the same things. It was mostly my father but my mother didn't want to get on his bad side so she agreed and my siblings seemed happy to see me go."  
"I'm so sorry. They made you leave because of your diet? That seems a little ridiculous."  
"It's kind of a tradition thing. If you don't eat like the family then you may as well not be part of the family. How about you?"  
"Most of my family lives in a different state, it seems like the hunters and the regulars at the bar are my new family. They take care of me."  
"Well, at least you have someone who cares. What are you doing out here anyway? Most people don't come out here until the hunting season?"  
"I like to run in the pretty areas and this was on the hunters top picks so I figured I would come before hunting season."  
"Oh." About 30 feet off a twig snapped. "I really need to go."  
"Just stay for a little while longer, please? It's nice to have someone to talk to." He leaned his head back against the rock.  
"Ells! Are you out here?! Ells!" A distant cry.  
"Tony? What the heck is he doing out here?"  
"Sorry who?" Kris asked not realizing that his life and anonymity might be in danger.  
"Tony, one of the hunters from the bar." At that moment Tony walked through the thick grass in front of Kris and started.   
"Ells, if your still alive I suggest you get running." He just stared at Kris who started to rise slowly.  
"Of course I'm still alive idiot. Why wouldn't I be?" She stood straight up and spun around. What she saw wasn't just abnormal tall. The man on the other side of the rock with the nice voice was huge.  
"Ells, get out of here now. This man will rip your limbs apart without a second thought and eat you for dinner." He lifted his gun to aim at a spot where the giant mans heart would be.  
"If you leave now," Kris began, talking slow so as not to cause an immediate discharge of his gun, "no one has to end up hurt." Tony steadied his gun and cocked the hammer. Ellie ran in front of him and blocked as much of the mans body as she could.  
"Please don't hurt him!"  
"Ells, this man is bigfoot. He eats people and things that would disgust you. Why are you protecting him?" She turned around and looked at Kris for the first time. He had deep green eyes and lush brown hair. A thick beard and was so tall her head was almost completely bent back. His features, despite being a bit rough were handsome. She winked at him and turned back around.   
"Because even though I've only known him for a few hours I feel like I can trust him. And I hope that he can trust me too."  
"Ells, he is just talking you up."  
"No, he's different, don't you dare hurt him." She tried to make herself bigger but soon felt herself being pushed out of the way.  
"Little man, I mean neither you nor Ellie harm. I have been living out here for five years and no one has tried to get rid of me yet. Please, take the woman home and I promise to leave you all alone if you leave me alone." Ellie looked crestfallen but no one would have seen it because the two men were having a stare-down.  
"Ells, get behind me and stay there. Let's get back to The White Mule." They walked backwards for a bit and Ellie waved goodbye before Tony turned around and hustled Ellie away.

Kris got back to his cabin and put away his food until later. Right now all he could think about was Ellie's blonde hair drew up in a pony-tail, her curvy figure and her beautiful face. He drew a picture trying to capture as much of her as he could because he would never see her again. Once all his food was grown, he would leave and never come back.

Back in town, Ellie settled down into her job at the Mule. Serving drinks quickly without much more than a feeling less smile. Once her shift was over she put all of her stuff away and walked back home. She looked out her window to make sure that Tony or one of the other guys wasn't watching. She put on some warmer clothing and went out to find the tall man who lived in the woods. It was colder than usual tonight and she made it to the rock without much issue but she realized that she didn't know where to go after that.  
"Kris!? Are you out here somewhere!? Kris!"  
He was eating dinner when he heard the light shout. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He got up from his table and ran out the door. It was brisk but not too bad for him as he ran to the rock where he thought she might be. She was lying on the ground, her face was almost blue with the cold. He picked her up and carried her carefully to his cabin. He started a fire to warm her up. He only hoped it was not to late. He sat in his chair and watched as color returned to her face. He ate his dinner and was almost finished when she started to speak.  
"Kris." Was all she got out.  
"I'm here Ellie." Her eyes opened slowly and smiled.  
"Aren't you supposed to buy me dinner before we go back to your place?"  
"So you are obviously not cold enough to crack cheep jokes. Here, eat this."  
"Is it raw woodland creature?" She smirked.  
"Why do you think I was kicked out of the bigfoot family? I cook my food." He sat her up and helped her eat. After she had finished her meal and he was certain she was thawed he helped her to his bedroom. "This might be a bit more comfortable than the floor."  
"Are you taking me to bed Kris? I'm an innocent girl."  
"Won't your friends be worried about you?"  
"No, they won't. I gave Tony a piece of my mind and I doubt he will come looking for me again." He stroked her hair which was loose until she fell asleep. He let the fire die and locked the door. He went and sat in the chair beside the bed and fell asleep.   
He woke up around what he thought to be 6 a.m. to Ellie talking to him.  
"Wow. You're a heavy sleeper huh?"  
"I get it from my mom."  
"Oh. I was saying could you come closer? I'm a little cold." He felt her forehead. No fever, she was chilly though so he stood up and laid down on his back next to her. She curled up next to him. "Thank you. How did you know I was out there?"  
"I heard you yelling. Next time just try to sneak out when it's warm, okay?" She chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"  
"You. You're completely clueless aren't you?"  
"About what?"  
"I think your hot." All conversation stopped and for awhile and they just lay there breathing. After about five minutes of silence she spoke up. "I said I think your hot."  
"I think your beautiful." He said back. She was surprised, most men would just say that to end the conversation but he seemed sincere. That was when she noticed the drawing.  
"Did you draw that from the brief moment we saw each other?" He nodded. "Some people might think you are a bit obsessive."  
"Your the one who went out in the cold and almost froze to find me."  
"True." She perched herself on her hand and looked at him. "Can I kiss you?" She asked staring at his handsome features. He looked over at her and looked back up at the ceiling. "Please."   
He reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away they stayed close to each other for what seemed like forever. He held her against his chest and she traced random patterns on his chest.  
"I don't know what possessed me to do that. Normally I would act like a recluse."  
"I couldn't tell from our earlier conversation from two sides of a rock."  
"Thank you for not screaming when you saw me."  
"I couldn't be afraid of you." She kissed him again a bit more deeply than before. They started gripping at each other feeling the love they felt for each other pulling them closer. He started to pull off her clothing and she struggled with his. It was slow and passionate, they didn't want it over too quickly.   
They ground against each other slowly giving out small gasps and sighs of pleasure. As they rocked together they realized that they were each others soul mates. They would never leave each others sides. They kept grinding and rocking and eventually Kris was entering Ellie's body. He thrust up into her and they felt as if they were one. After a few minutes of thrusting and grinding they were both reaching a mutual climax. Both shouting their names and gripping tight to their bodies. They lay sweaty and satisfied in the bed and fell asleep. They were never going to give up each others love, it didn't matter what it would take, they would love each other forever.


End file.
